People like to go on picnics and on outings. They like to have some food and drink along for the picnic or the outing. Generally, in order to carry the food and drink it is necessary to have a basket. Also, if the people are sitting on the grass or at a table it is desirable to have a separate material for spreading on the grass or ground or on the table. Generally, people will have a tablecloth, a sheet of plastic or newspapers for spreading on the table or on the grass.
To carry the sheet of plastic, the tablecloth or the newspaper requires the carrying of a separate item. It is easy to mislay the separate item or to lose the separate item.
Therefore, the carrying of a picnic basket and also the carring of a table cloth can present some minor problems.
This invention is directed to an apparatus which can function both as a basket for carrying food and drink and also can function as a tablecloth.
This invention comprises a flexible limber material with attaching means. It can be folded to form a basket. There can be placed in the basket food and drink. Then, when the individual or individuals reach the desired destination the food and drink can be taken from the basket and the attaching means disassociated so that the flexible, limber material can be spread on the ground or on a table and be used as a tablecloth.
There are straps on the flexible limber material to be grasped and held by an individual to assist in carrying the basket, the food and the drink.